


She Lost Everything

by Mercedes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedes/pseuds/Mercedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunnydale yok olmuştur ve Buffy bir Sevgililer Gününde kaybettiği sevgilisini hatırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Lost Everything

Dünya üzerinden silinmiş bir şehre bakan iki çift yaşlı göz neden orada olduğunu her şeyden daha fazla bilse de kabul edemediği gerçek onu daha çok boğuyordu. Haftanın kaç günü başka bir yere gittiğini söyleyerek herkesten, her şeyden kaçarak geldiği bu yere gelmemesi gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Ama gelmemeyi başaramıyordu. Buraya gelmek onu ta kalbinde hissettiriyordu. O duyguyu seviyor, ona tutunuyordu. Her geçen gün gözlerinin altı çöküyordu. Dudakları çatlıyor, tırnakları her zaman yenmiş oluyordu.    
  
Dikkati her zamankinden daha çabuk dağılıyordu. Onu korumak diğer kızlara kalıyor ve o, ilk defa bunu umursamıyordu. Çünkü içten içe ölmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Belki o zaman kanayan yüreği sonunda kabuk bağlayabilirdi. Öyle düşünüyordu ve kimse onu başka ihtimale ikna edemiyordu.   
  
Çünkü o, hayatının anlamını kaybettiğini her geçen saniye daha acı bir şekilde fark ediyordu.   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Gözleri yeşermeye başlamış ovanın üzerinde gezinirken oraya çok uzaktan geçen yolun gürültüsü genç kızın hıçkırıklarını içine alarak yok ediyordu. Ama zihninde haykıran sesini kesemiyordu. Bunun Sevgililer Günü olması ilk defa Buffy Summers'ın kalbini acıtıyordu. Hayalini kurduğu bedenin yanında olması için en çok bugün yanıyordu. Onun soğukluğuyla serinleyebileceğini hayal ediyordu. Başka hiçbir bedenin veremeyeceği bir serinlik, bir zevke ihtiyacı vardı.   
  
  
Ama bunları inkar etmesi lazımdı. Özlediğini kendisine bile fark ettirmemeliydi. Sonbahar geçmiş, kışa gelmiş bir yüreğe hükmetmeliydi. Yalnız mıydı? Yoksa onu düşünen diğerleriyle birlikte koca bir ailenin içinde miydi? Bilmiyordu. Umursamıyordu. Kollarında hissetmek istediği tek varlığın hiçbir zaman onunla olamayacağını düşünmek istemiyor, belki yazın gelebileceğini umut ederek o taşın üzerine oturuyordu.    
  
"Bayan burada ne yapıyorsunuz?"   
  
Arkasından gelen sesle yerinden bile kıpırdamamıştı Buffy Summers. Alışkındı. Her zaman buraya geldiğinde farklı bir güvenlik görevlisi ona sesleniyordu ve o, bir kez olsun bile arkasını dönmüyor, cevap vermiyordu. Görevlide kısa bir süre sonra gidiyordu. Kırılmış hayalleriyle baş başa bırakıyordu avcıyı. Bu seferde farklı olmayacaktı ona göre. Yine sessizliğini kullanarak orada olan patlamada yakınını kaybetmiş birini resmedecekti. Ki işin trajik komik tarafı, Buffy Summers gerçekten yakınını kaybetmişti o gün... Evini, ilk aşkını bulduğu yeri, dükkanlarını, arkadaşlarıyla tanıştıkları yerleri, annesinin hatırasını kaybetmişti. Buffy Summers, Spike'ını kaybetmişti!   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Saatin kaç olduğu umurunda değildi. Xander'a gizli bir göreve gittiğini söylemiş, kandırmıştı onu. Ya da sadece öyle olduğunu zannediyordu. Xander merakına yenilerek gizli görevlerinden birinde Buffy'i takip etmiş ve nereye geldiğinin farkına varmıştı. İzin veriyor, kendi başına bulmasını istiyordu Buffy'i yavaş yavaş öldüren acının. Dayanamıyor, bazen gerçekleri onun yüzüne vurmak istiyordu. Ama vuracağı zaman arkadaşının ne kadar yaralanacağını hatırladığı zaman içinden Spike'a öfke duyuyordu. Yaptığı saçma kahramanlık yüzünden en yakın arkadaşının solmasını izliyordu. Xander Haris, Spike'dan nefret ediyordu.   
  
  
Fakat onunda kabul etmediği şeyler vardı dünyasında. Özlediği, dostu olarak saydığı kişiye kızgındı evet ama Buffy'i bu hale soktuğu için değil, onları bıraktığı için kızgındı. Kahramanlık yaparak onları yalnız bırakmıştı. İşte bunu kabul edemezdi ama yine de yüreği ona her gün Buffy'nin yüzünü görünce haykırıyordu. O, Spike'i dostu olarak görüyordu.   
  
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
  
"Xander, korkuyorum."   
  
  
Dawn Summers, eski küçüklük havasını tamamen kaybetmiş bir şekilde tek gözünde bantla dolaşan Xander'ın peşinden yürüyordu. Xander ise yeni avcı kızlara kalacakları yerleri gösteriyordu.   
  
"Neden korkuyorsun Dawn?"   
  
  
Dawn kollarını kendisine sararak bir süre sessizce Xander'ın işini bitirmesini izledikten sonra cevapladı.   
  
"Buffy'nin kendisine bir şey yapmasından."   
  
  
Sözleri aniden Xander'ın beynine çarpmıştı ve genç adamı olduğu yere mıhlamıştı. Farkında olduğu şeylerdi bunlar ama bunların dudaklardan dökülmesi bu düşünceleri daha da gerçekçi yapıyordu. Yavaşça Dawn'a döndü ve bir saniye ona baktıktan sonra kolundan çekerek onu merdivenlere yönlendirdi. Birkaç basamağı hızla çıktıktan sonra kendi odasının kapısını açarak Dawn'ı içeri soktu ve kapıyı arkalarından kapatarak başını öne eğdi. İki parmağı burnun üzerinde var olduğu belli olmayan kemerini tutarken Dawn biraz önce Xander'ın sıktığı kolunu ovalıyordu.   
  
  
"Bak böyle şeyler düşünmemeliyim biliyorum ama..."   
  
  
Sözünü tamamlayamadan Xander'ın hareketlenmesiyle olduğu yerde durdu. Genç adam dizüstü bilgisayarına doğru ilerlemiş ve şifresini hızlıca girerek Buffy'nin arabasına yerleştirdiği takip cihazını çalıştırmıştı. Cihaz hızla yapması gereken işi yaparken Dawn suçlarcasına Xander'a bakıyordu.   
  
"Ne? Sendin bana gelen, tamam mı?"   
  
  
"Yani sende kabul ediyorsun?"   
  
  
Dawn'ın sorusu karşısında Xander bir an tökezledikten sonra cevap vermeden ekranda yazan adrese baktı ve hiç şaşırmayarak elini cep telefonuna doğru uzattı. Gerekli yerleri ararken Dawn adrese eğildi.   
  
"Sunnydale..."   
  
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Buffy ilk defa 14 şubat üzerinde bu kadar çok duruyordu. Hiçbir önemi yoktu onun için. Eskiden, okuldayken, sevgililer gününde aldığı kartların bir değeri olmazdı. Etrafında ona aşık bir sürü kişi varken bu gün ona sadece para tuzağı olarak sunulan bir gün olarak gelirdi. Arada heyecanlandığı olurdu. Angel varken Sevgililer Gününden büyük bir zevk almıştı mesela. Ama sonra onun için bir gündü.   
  
  
"Neden şimdi de öyle değil Buffy?"   
  
  
Buffy duyduğu sese ilk önce inanamadı. Olduğu yerde zıpladı korkudan ama arkasını dönmedi. Uykusuzluktan duyduğu bir saçmalık olarak düşündü ve gözlerini kapatarak içinden ona kadar saydı. Tam içinden on dediği anda yine o sesi duydu.   
  
  
"Beni istediğini zannediyordum."   
  
  
Buffy bu kez tereddüt etmeden arkasına döndü. Karşısında gördüğü sarışın adam ona her zamanki çapkın sırıtışıyla bakıyordu. Üzerindeki deri uzun paltonun etekleri rüzgarda hafifçe dalgalanırken güneş adamın yüz hatlarını daha da çekici kılıyordu. Bufft birden korkarak bağırdı.   
  
  
"Yanacaksın!"   
  
Spike kısık bir sesle güldü. Buffy kendisini sanki komik bir fıkrayı kaçırmış gibi hissederken asıl noktayı kavradı. İki adım geri gitti ama nedense ayakları olduğu yerde kalmaya devam etmek için aşırı derecede ısrarcıydı. Sağ eli boş olan havada asılı kaldı bir süre. Dokunmak isterken dokunmamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu Buffy. Onun orada olmadığını biliyordu. Dokunduğunda gideceğinin de farkındaydı ama yapamazdı. Ona dokunmadan duramazdı.    
  
  
"Seni özledim Buffy."   
  
Adamın gözleri gerçek bir özlemle yanarken Buffy daha fazla dayanamayarak hızlı adımlarla adama doğru koştu ve bir saniye bile düşünmeden kendisini onun kollarına attı. Boşlukta debeleneceğini düşünüyordu ama onu tutan kaslı kollar kalbindeki bıçağı hızla çıkardı ve gerçeğe, dokunuşa daha çok sarılmasını sağladı.   
  
"Gerçeksin! Buradasın Spike!"   
  
  
Adam kollarındaki kadını sıkıca tutarken ondan bu özlem dolu dakikaları almaya niyetli değildi. Kendiside özlemiş miydi onun puslu tenini? Yoksa gerçek değil miydi? Sadece Buffy'nin zihninin bir oyunumuydu? Bu soruların yanıtını çok iyi bir şekilde biliyordu ama bunları genç kadına biraz sonra söyleyebilirdi. Çünkü gerçek olsa da olmasa da o da onu özlemişti. Hem de Buffy'in özlediğinden bambaşka bir şekilde.   
  
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Dawn, Xander'ın arabasının ön tarafına bindiğinde korkuyla yerinden zıpladı. Willow arkada bilmiş bir tavırla ikisine bakıyordu. Nereye gittiklerinin bilincinde olmadığı belliydi ama onu bu işin dışında bırakmalarından dolayı sinirlenmişti. İş ne olursa olsun...   
  
"Siz ikiniz nereye gittiğinizi sanıyorsunuz?"   
  
Xander  bir an için aynadan Willow'a baktıktan sonra hızla arabanın anahtarını çevirerek son model olan arabayı çalıştırdı ve gazı sonuna kadar kullanarak yola doğru ilerledi. Willow ise daha çok kızmış bir şekilde Dawn'a döndü.   
  
"Sen küçük hanım öncelikle emniyet kemerini bağlıyorsun ve sonra nereye gittiğimizi anlatıyorsun."   
  
Dawn önce itiraz etmeye kalksa da Willow'un sert bakışları onu durdurdu. Arada sırada olsa da Willow ona öyle bakınca hemen dediğini yapması gerektiğinin bilincini fark etmeden kazanmıştı. Hızla emniyet kemerini taktı ve arkasını dönmeden açıkladı.   
  
"Sunnydale'e gidiyoruz."   
  
Willow bu sefer kızgın bir şekilde değil, meraklı bir şekilde sordu.   
  
"Niye?"   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Buffy burnunu Spike'ın göğsüne gömmüş onun kokusunu unutmak istemezmiş gibi zihnine kazımaya çalışıyordu. Elleri deri paltonun altından Spike'ın sırtına kenetlenmişti. Spike ise Buffy'nin başak sarısı saçlarını kokluyor, arada ufak öpücükler veriyordu. Elleri genç kadının sırtında dans ederken uzun yıllar sonra gerçek olup olmadığının düşüncesini unutmuştu. Bir zihin oyunu olmak onun için önemli değildi. O sadece elinde olan bu birkaç Buffyli dakikanın tadını çıkarıyordu.   
  
  
"Seni çok özledim Spike."   
  
  
Buffy'in hafif bir meltem gibi çıkan sesi Spike'ın kulaklarına geldiğinde bu sefer gözlerinden ufak bir damla gözyaşı Buffy'in yumuşak tenine düştü. Serin gözyaşının dokunuşunu hisseden genç kadın hafifçe başını kaldırarak kollarında olmanın özlemini duyduğu adamın tanrıları kıskandıracak yüzüne baktı. Başı hafifçe sağa yatık olarak ona bakan genç kadını gördüğünde hafif bir tebessüm dokundu dudaklarına ve bazı şeylerin zamanın geldiğini fark etti.   
  
"Buffy seninle konuşmalıyım."   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
"Siz ne dediğinizin farkında mısınız?"   
  
Willow ikisine delirmişler gibi bakarken Xander yol boyunca ilk defa konuşmaya karar verdi. Tek gözünü yoldan ayırmadan Willow'a cevap verdi.   
  
"Evet farkındayız ve hala da arkasındayız Will. Sen uzun zamandır burada yoksun. Buffy'in nasıl olduğunu düşünüyordun. Sen yoksun, Dawn desen bir dev olarak ortalarda geziniyordu-üstüne alınma-, bense kendi dertlerimle uğraşıyordum. Ama hiçbirimiz Buffy'i düşünmedik. Spike'ın ölümünden kendisini sorumlu tuttuğunu hiç birimiz fark etmedik. Sunnydale'e gitmesinin nedeninin hep başka nedenlerle olduğunu düşündüm. Sonra Spike yüzünden olduğunu fark ettim."   
  
  
Sözlerine devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı ve dönüşü keskin bir şekilde alarak yeşil yollar arasında arabayı hızla sürmeye devam etti.   
  
  
"Spike'ı seviyordu. Ve hala seviyor. Önceleri Angel diye düşünüyordum onu bu hale sokan. Ama sonradan fark ettim ki Sunnydale'e sadece Spike için gidiyordu. İlk başlarda ondan bir haber almak içindi, sonra onun varlığını hissetmek için gitmeye başladı. Ama..."   
  
  
Dawn düşünmeden hızla Xander'ın sözünü kesti.   
  
"Ama şimdi oraya karar vermek için gidiyor."   
  
"Ne kararı?"   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Spike, Buffy'i kayanın üzerine oturtturmuş ve yanına da kendisi oturmuşken Buffy önemli bir şeylerin geldiğini sezmişti. Neyin geldiğini bilmiyordu ama istemiyordu. Kötü bir şeydi. Biliyordu.   
  
  
"Hayır, bunu yapma William. Lütfen! Dayanamam bu sefer. Seni bu kadar severken buna katlanamam. Lütfen!"   
  
  
Spike, gerçek adını sevdiği kadının dudaklarından duymanın heyecanıyla durmuş olan kalbi bir an için havalanırken gerçekler yine onu öldürdüler defalarca. Acı bir gülümseme yüzüne otururken yavaşça eğildi ve Buffy'in dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Buffy birden dudaklarında hissettiği sıcak dudakları kendisine davet ederken kolları adamın ondan kaçmaması için boynuna doğru çıkmıştı. Sıkıca kendisine doğru gelen kadını belinden yakalayarak öpüşmenin boyutunu büyüten Spike, üstüne çıkan kadınla arkaya doğru düştü. İkisi bir an birbirlerine baktılar ve hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra yeniden dudakları birbirleriyle buluştu. Buffy'nin elleri hızlı hareketlerle Spike'ın gömleğinin altındaki serin bedenini hissettiğinde Spike kendisine gelerek üzerindeki genç kadını kendisinden uzaklaştırdı.   
  
  
"Bunu yapamam Buffy. Özellikle de gerçek değilken� Ve sen beni sevmezken..."   
  
  
Buffy neye üzüleceğini bilemez bir halde kayaya yaslanırken gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti. Onlara engel olmadı. Aksine haykırmaları için itekledi onları. Acısını kalbinden söküp atmak için haykırmalarına ihtiyacı vardı. Kalbindeki hırsla ayaklandı ve Spike'a vurmaya başladı. İçindeki acıyı gidermek için gözyaşları ve yumrukları beraber çalışıyordu ama hiçbir faydası yoktu. Spike'da bunu biliyordu ve ona hiçbir karşılık vermiyordu.   
  
  
"Karşılık ver seni lanet olasıca vampir!"   
  
Buffy'nin kelimeleri her ne kadar yürek yaralayıcı olsa da gerçek olmadığını her ikisi de biliyorlardı. Buffy, evet her zaman bunları Spike'a söylerdi ama hiçbir zaman gerçek olmazdı. Canı yanıyordu şimdi de. O yüzden acıyı onu herkesten daha çok seven kişiden çıkarmalıydı.   
  
"Lanet olası! Karşılık ver! Beni sevmediğini göster ama bana sakın seni sevmediğimi söyleme!!!"   
  
Yumrukları güçsüzleştikçe gözyaşları daha çok akmaya başlamıştı. Birden Spike onu hızla kollarından çekti ve sıkıca sarıldı. Gerçek olmasının önemi yoktu. Kalbi onu o halde görünce acıyordu. Böyle yaralanmasını istemiyordu. Onu her ne olursa olsun seviyordu.   
  
"Lütfen, Buff! Beni dinle sadece, olur mu?"   
  
  
Bir cevap beklercesine durdu ama Buffy hiçbir şey söyledi. Sadece onu dinledi, bekledi.   
  
"Ben gerçek değilim. Zihninin sana oynadığı bir oyunum sadece. Sana bazı gerçekleri göstermem için yaşam bulmuş bir şeyim sadece!"   
  
"Saçmalık!"   
  
Spike hüzünle başını salladı.   
  
"Değil. Gerçek değilim! Beni sadece dinlemelisin Buff! Lütfen, söz ver bana!"   
  
  
Buffy başını kaldırmadı bir süre ve ardından tamam anlamında başını salladı ve kayanın üzerine oturdu. Gözlerini Spike'dan kaçırıyordu ama yine de onu dinliyordu.   
  
"Bana bakmanı isteyemem. Belki de bu daha iyisi senin için. Beni gördükçe gerçek olduğum fikriyle sözlerime inanmayacaksın. O yüzden sadece dinle."   
  
Buffy hiçbir şekilde karşılık vermedi. Spike ise hüzünle devam etti.   
  
"Aklındaki o saçma fikri unutmalısın. Senin yüzünden ölmedim ben avcı. Kahramanlık yaparken öldüm ben. Yıllar önce öldüm. Bir ara sokakta deli bir kadın tarafından öldürüldüm. Sen ise... Sen ise bana cehennemde cennetimi yaşattın. Hayatımın ve ölümümün en iyi zamanlarını tattırdın bana. Cehennemden kurtulmama yardım ettin. Senin yüzünden ölmedim ben Buffy. Lütfen, ama lütfen bunun için kendini suçlamaktan vazgeç!"   
  
  
Buffy hafifçe başını çevirdi ve Spike'ın gözlerinin içine baktı. Ona yeniden sarılmak, öpmek için her şeyi yapabilirdi ama yapmayacaktı. Çünkü Spike öyle istiyordu. Birden içinden "Ben Spike'ın her dediğini ne zamandan beri harfiyen uyguluyorum?" diye sordu kendisine ama cevabını veremeden Spike yeniden konuşmaya başladı.   
  
"Ve sen hiçbir zaman beni sevmedin prenses. Hayır, itiraz istemiyorum. Bunu sende çok iyi biliyorsun ama bir türlü kabul etmiyorsun. Sen beni hiçbir zaman sevmedin. Evet, dostundum. Sırlarını her zaman benimle paylaşabilirdin. Çünkü bir tek ben seni anlayabilirdim Buffy."   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
"Saçmalık! Buffy hayatta intihar etmez."   
  
Xander son virajıda döndükten sonra Willow'a cevap verdi.   
  
"Bilemiyoruz Will. Buffy son zamanlarda nasıl desem?"   
  
"Umursamaz mı?"   
  
Dawn, Xander'ın aradığı kelimeyi tahmin ederek telefonunu yeniden kulağına götürdü. Xander yanında oturan genç kıza teşekkür etmek için ona döndüğünde kaşlarını çattı.   
  
"İkidir kimi arıyorsun sen öyle?"   
  
Dawn yeniden kapanan telefonu kucağına atarken gözlerini kapatarak arkasına yaslandı.   
  
"Buffy'i. Ama cevap vermiyor. Kapatmamış ama açmıyor."   
  
"Önemli değil. Birazdan oradayız."   
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Buffy, Spike'ın gerçek olmadığına inanmıştı. Bunu en başından beri kendisine söylüyordu ama onu sevmediğine inanmıyor, inanmak istemiyordu.    
  
"Sen gerçek değilsin. Kendin söyledin. Sana neden inanayım? Söyler misin bana!"   
  
Spike bir an için sevdiği kadına baktı ve oturduğu yerden kalkarak onun yanı başına gitti. Hafifçe eğildi ve saçlarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.   
  
"Çünkü ben sadece senin beynin ve kalbin ne söylüyorsa onu söylüyorum Avcı."   
  
İkisi bir süre öyle oldukları gibi durdular. Spike biraz daha durarak onun kokusunu zihnine kazıdıktan sonra ayaklandı ve arkasını döndü.   
  
"Seninkiler geliyor Avcı."   
  
Buffy hızla yerinden kalkarak uzaktan dönemeci hızla alan araca baktı. Xander'ın aracı olduğunu hemen anladı ve hızla yanındaki adama döndü.   
  
"Gitme! Seni gerçekten seviyorum!"   
  
Spike hüzünlü gülümsemesiyle son kez sevdiği kadına baktı. Eli yavaşça Buffy'nin kalbine gitti.   
  
"Eğer beni seviyorsan gerçekten avcı kalbinde yaşat beni."   
  
Bir saniye daha birbirlerine baktılar ve ardından dudakları hırsla ama daha yumuşak bir tutkuyla birbirlerine değdi. İkisi son kez birbirlerinin olurken arabanın çıkardığı toz yakınlarına gelmişti. Buffy hızla arabaya bakmak için Spike'dan ayrıldı. Bir saniye sonra adama döndüğünde sadece boşlukla karşılaştı ve gözlerinde kalan son bir damla göz yaşını saldı.   
  
  
"Sevgililer Günün kutlu olsun aşkım!"   
  
  
_♥  
How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had  
♥_   
  
Willow, Dawn ve Xander'a kızarak en yakın arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı. Vücudu bir an kasıldı ama ardından her zamanki sıcaklığıyla Buffy'in alnına öpücük kondurdu ve onu Dawnla Xander'ın yanına yolladı. Buffy ikisine kızarken Willow üçünün göremeyeceği bir şekilde arkasını döndü ve yavaş adımlarla biraz önce Buffy'in oturduğu kayanın yanına gitti. Arkasını dönerek üçüne baktığında hala Buffy'in ikisini azarladığını gördü. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve kayaya oturdu. Gözlerini hafifçe kapattı ve bir süre sonra fısıldadı.   
  
"Teşekkür ederim Spike."   
  
  
"Bir şey değil Willow!"   
  
Sarışın adam hüzünlü bir şekilde Willow'un yanına oturmuş manzaraya bir kez daha bakıyordu. Gözlerinden akan yaşları gizleyemezken Willlow yavaşça elini onun elinin üzerine kapattı.   
  
  
"Senin içinde zordu biliyorum ama onun için bunu yapman... Sen onu gerçekten çok seviyordun değil mi William?"   
  
Spike yavaşça başını salladı ve yerinden kalkarak Dawn'a sarılmış, ona arkası dönük olan Buffy'e baktı. Ardından yavaşça eğildi ve Willow'un omzunu sıktı.   
  
"Ona iyi bak olur mu?"   
  
Willow daha cevap veremeden hafif bir meltem genç adamı bir kez daha dünya üzerinden alıp götürdü. Genç cadı sadece gözleri dolu, aşık ve kahraman bir adamı hatıralarına bir kez daha yazarken yerinden kalktı. Üzerini silkeleyerek onu çağıran arkadaşlarına doğru ilerledi ve Buffy'e sarıldı.   
  
"Sevgililer Günün Kutlu olsun Buffy!"   
  
"Senin de Will!"   
  
İki arkadaş birbirlerine gülümseyerek bakarken Dawn ve Xander cezalı bir şekilde önden yürümeye koyulmuşlardı. Spike ise en arkada en iyi dört arkadaşına bakarak gülümsedi. Ve Buffy'e bakarak son kez fısıldadı.   
  
"Senin de sevgilim! Seninde Sevgililer Günün kutlu olsun!"   
  
  
Buffy birden olduğu yerde donup kaldı ve arkasına döndü hızla. Etrafına bakındı ama kimseyi görmedi. Willow merakla en yakın arkadaşına bakıyordu.   
  
"Ne oldu?"   
  
"Sen de duydun mu?"   
  
"Neyi?"   
  
  
Buffy bir an için "Spike'ın sesini" diyecekti ama sonra vazgeçti. Keçilerini kaçırdığını düşünmelerinden korktu. Sonra başını iki tarafa sallayarak önüne döndü.   
  
"Hiç. Sadece birinin seslendiğini zannettim."   
  
Dawn, Buffy'nin sözleri üzerine arabanın içinden seslendi.   
  
"O ben olmayayım? Hadi biraz çabuk!"   
  
  
Willow ve Buffy kahkaha atarak arabaya bindiklerinde Willow son bir kez arkasını döndü ve ona el sallayan Spike'a baktı. Kimin seslendiğini çok iyi biliyordu çünkü...   
  
  
_**Son** _

**Author's Note:**

> *Beğendiyseniz Kudos tuşuna, söyleyecek sözünüz varsa Comment bölümüne bekleriz.


End file.
